


Breaking Point

by Sangfroid_Sorrow



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Denial, Depression, F/M, Guilt, Joseph's Not Okay, Kind of OOC Cynicism, M/M, Obsession, Self-Hatred, Selfishness, Suicide Attempt, hopelessness, resignation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangfroid_Sorrow/pseuds/Sangfroid_Sorrow
Summary: Joseph is a monster, but maybe he can take Sebastian down with him.





	

"You should have just let them..." he says, and it all comes crashing down.

Joseph Oda is an immaculate misconception. He's a beautiful flaw; an ugly aesthetic. He's a pretty boy and an ageing man. He hurts, and the pain wraps around him in bloody ribbons that squeeze until he can't breathe. He remembers everyone he's ever loved in that moment, the moment when he decides he has to leave them all behind, and he thinks of his parents, his wife, his daughter and Sebastian fucking Castellanos.

There's something in the pathetic drunkard that completes Joseph. It's not the lovely affinity he shares with his spouse, but rather a heated passion for the man who's everything he can never be. Sebastian is stoic and heartfelt, harsh and soft. It's this unfair contrast that nearly broke him. Joseph is the good cop to his bad cop, all the while knowing that they're both simply repressing who they really are. 

Joseph is so outwardly weak, and Sebastian's muscle-mass overshadows how ruined he is.

Sometimes he wonders whether one would react the same way as the other if they had swapped their own circumstances. If Joseph had lost his picturesque family to fire and misfortune and Sebastian had watched his marriage deteriorate in silence, rather than to drunken screams. They kissed once, but Joseph had been the drunk one for once and couldn't see Sebastian's sad, sad face in the dark. He thinks he'd of liked to. 

But yes, he wonders whether Seb would be clutching his gun like the lifeline Joseph so ironically considers it. If the other man would cling to the trigger in such denial and desperation.

Maybe he's wrong about Sebastian being the weak one, because he can't imagine the widower ever doing this.

"It's just a matter of time..."

The barrel presses against the side of his head. It's cold. He expects the bullet to burn like the hell he deserves.

He blinks, and the world fades into focus again. Sebastian's eyes are wide. There's no clear emotion wavering in them, only a slapstick horror that Joseph finds difficult to dismiss. He's not sure why. Deep down he knows- he knows all he wants is to smile at Sebastian as the 'bang' resounds and see something heart-wrenchingly honest in those boring brown eyes: to see something shattering. 

He wants to break Sebastian. He tried his damnedest to fix him and it's not like _that_  fucking worked, so in Joseph's broken mind  _breaking him_  is the next logical step.

Sebastian might cry, he thinks hazily. Never seen that before.

Irritably, something old and genuine stirs within him-  _how could you do this? You're so selfish, so fucking cruel. You deserve to die but_ _ **they don't deserve the burden of burying you**_ _"It's better this way"_

It's this moment of blinding hesitation that he finds himself on the ground, not bleeding, just sore. Sebastian hisses something crass, scooping up his gun with a precise suddenness and glaring at him. 

Sitting up, silent and facing away from the other man, Joseph hates him so much. Even more so, he hates himself, because he will never be Sebastian's breaking-point like the detective has proved his own.

In some mad, unjust way, he doesn't even deserve the luxury. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is short and not particularly sweet, but I wanted to write something angsty as a spur of the moment sleepy decision. Have an awesome day!


End file.
